We Are So Punk
by jesse's ferryboats
Summary: College upperclassmen Arizona Robbins helps play accomplice to a sixteen year old Ava Mendoza/Amelia Shepherd after a failed attempt to sneak into a club. [AU]


Amelia knew sneaking around was a bad idea. Mark had done it one too many times, and it's unspoken truth that that's why he lived with her family until his graduation. Derek had always told her that Mark was a bad role model, but her brother was always the dreary one, and the wide-eyed brunette just wanted to have a little fun. If sneaking into a club for a show was what it took, then hell if she wasn't the first in line.

Amy was loud, and her music type reflected it. Tonight, she was out to see a couple of local punk bands play a rare 18+ show. The sixteen year old brunette had done her research, and managed to get her hands on a number of believable fake IDs. She just needed it to get in, and then she was clear for the night. The girl parked her car across the street, locking it twice before even looking away. She bought her ticket ahead of time, and found herself dialing her phone on the walk to the venue.

"Alex, yeah, I'm here," said the brunette as she walked into traffic. A horn honked at her as she walked, starling her. "Shit! One second."

"Amy, where are you?"

"I'm on my way over! Did you hear that car honk?"

"Yeah, uh, why?"

"That was-"

"Wait, hold on! I think I see you! I'm by the door, dude, come hop in with me! You're not going in there alone."

"That was the deal," Amelia sighed, and it was. If he got her the ID, he got to go. He was eighteen anyways, and about to graduate; Amy was grasping at chances to see him before he left for college. Alex Karev was like another brother, although he was maybe even a worse role model than Mark. He was already nursing a cig, standing outside and toying with the lighter.

"Amy!" he yelled. "Over here!"

The brunette ran to him and into his arms. It had been weeks since she'd seen Alex. He went to a private school on a wrestling scholarship, and no matter how many times a girl could try, Amy couldn't get in.

"You know I had a lit cig in my hand, right? I could've caught you on fire."

"And?" the brunette asked rhetorically, before taking a hit of the cigarette Alex had pursed between her lips. She blew the smoke in his face. "I missed you, Karev."

"I missed you too, Ames. You have the card?"

"Yeah. Tonight, I am Ava Mendoza."

"That was the one with the hot picture, wasn't it?"

"Of course, Karev. Do you think I'm blind?"

"Not until you go to cross a road do I even think to ponder that," he said, eliciting a chuckle from the brunette.

With that, the line began to move. Amy quickly whipped out her wallet to grab her ticket and ID. Alex went first, and she was to follow. The door guards scanned her ticket before checking her ID.

"Listen sweetheart, I'm proud of the effort, but there's no way in hell you eighteen."

"What are you talking about? I'm a pre-med major at UCF!"

"Listen... Ava, I can't let you in here. It's against policy- a policy put in place to keep you safe."

"Dude, just let her in, she's been in a few physiology lectures with me," a voice states as the brunette whipped her head around.

"You sure, Zona?" the guard asks.

"I'm positive, Dylan. Let her in."

Amy took her ID and walked in pridefully before turning around the corner. She got a better look at the girl who had bailed her out. She looked like a common blue-eyed blonde cheer captain, but she was obviously not that peppy. She was dressed in a thin white t-shirt and blue jeans, complete with two bandanas on her left arm: one pink and one navy blue.

"Hey!" the dim dressed Amy yelled to her. The blonde motioned for her to follow.

"I just wanted to say-"

"Don't explain. Your buddy, Alex, lent me a light ealier. It's fine."

"Let me say thanks, though. Can I get you a drink?"

"Not with that ID," the blonde remarked, chuckling. "But, if you meet me after the show, I know a place."

The brunette was susceptive to the blonde's flirting, and was never one to be subtle about it. In a swift motion, she could feel the blonde's pulse rate heighten as she pinned her to the wall. "I may," the brunette whispered in the older girl's ear. "I may just have to find you later, then," she said before walking off to the bar to go meet Alex.

"So, who's the hot blonde that bailed you out?" Alex asked immediately upon her arrival.

"Never got her name. Zoe or something like that, I think."

"Does that mean you're not gunna go for her? 'Cause I will, I mean, if you're not."

"I have a feeling she's into girls, Karev. It's the Shepherd intuition."

"The Shepherd intuition is just fucking lame. You might as well call it the 'I'm Amy Shepherd and I've Called Dibs on all the Hot Bisexuals on Fucking Planet Earth!' plan."

"Also a suitable title. But, Alex, hot blonde is totally gay. 100% organic lesbian."

"I will never say never!" Alex sung out, mocking the former pop hit.

"Well, just keep little Karev away from her, bud. I'm taking her for drinks after," Amy said, concluding tonight's battle as the lights dimmed in the venue. She heard the three-chord opening to the first song befire grabbing Karev and pulling him to the floor. They jumped with the crowd for the full three minutes of energy packed rock before the drummer took the mic and spoke out in a thick British accent.

"All of you guys, pause. Look around the room. Tonight, I want you all to say fuck it to the rest of the world. These are the only people that matter, this music is the medium of your comunnication. You got me?"

The crowd began cheering, as the brunette noticed a particular blonde up on the balcony. Without thinking twice, she tapped Alex on the shoulder, took his cigs, and lighter, and ran upstairs.

"Hey," the brunette said. "Couldn't stay away, I guess."

"Rookie mistake, Ava."

"It's Amelia, actually."

"Arizona Robbins," said the blonde. "Might I add, 22 years old and actually a med student."

"Well, fuck, at least I've got the EMT training under my belt, or else I'd seem like a good for nothing sixteen year old."

"I mean, you still kind of seem like a good for nothing sixteen year old. Guess you'll just have to prove me wrong."

A/N: hope you all like chapter i! please fav&follow, and review!


End file.
